1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a pipetting system.
2. Related Art
One conventionally known pipetting device drives a motor to rotate an output shaft about the shaft center of the output shaft, thereby putting a piston into reciprocating motion in the axial direction of the piston inside a syringe to aspire and discharge liquid such as reagent or specimen through a nozzle at the front end of the pipetting devices.
Pipetting devices are typically manually operated and, for example, each performs pipetting, with the housing thereof gripped with the palm and the fingers other than the thumb of a hand, in response to a push operation performed with the thumb on a knob (switch) provided on the base-end side (rear-end side) of the pipetting device. For example, Japanese Patent No. 4654197 and Published Japanese Translation of PCT International Publication No. 2013-544634 disclose pipetting devices each configured to be operated, while being held with the housing thereof gripped by the palm and the fingers other than the thumb of a hand, with a knob for aspiration and dispensing pushed by the thumb.
Each of the pipetting devices disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4654197 and Published Japanese Translation of PCT International Publication No. 2013-544634 includes a wireless communication unit capable of wirelessly communicating with an external device. A pipetting system includes: the pipetting device including this wireless communication unit; and an external device capable of wireless communication.
Conventionally, even a pipetting device that is capable of accurately pipetting liquid, such as reagent, into small wells in a microplate (of 96 wells or 384 wells, for example) has not been able to determine whether a position of a well into which the reagent has been pipetted is a position into which the liquid should be pipetted. Incorrect positioning highly likely occurs in pipetting particularly not only because pipetting work needs to follow a pipetting pattern defined in accordance with a sequence for pipetting, pipetting positions, pipetting volumes, and the like but also because the pipetting positions are small.
In view of the foregoing circumstances, it is desirable to provide a pipetting system capable of preventing incorrectly positioned pipetting.